


The Trill That Won't Get Out of Bed: A Novel by Kira Nerys

by thetroublewiththetribbles



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroublewiththetribbles/pseuds/thetroublewiththetribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia isn't much of a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trill That Won't Get Out of Bed: A Novel by Kira Nerys

"Jadzia...?"

Kira mumbled, nudging her. "We have to get up.."

There was no response from the other. Kira nudged her again. Jadzia simply whined and flipped over, sprawling out in the middle of the bed. Kira huffed and reluctantly crawled out of bed. Jadzia groaned, having lost her personal heater. About ten minutes later Kira came back, half clothed and brushing her hair.

"Hey Dax I-" She stopped, finding that Jadzia had not moved an inch, in fact, she was still softly snoring away. Kira sighed, coming over and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dax. Get up. You're going to be late again."

Jadzia whined again.

"But Curzon doesn't want to get up."

"I'm not asking Curzon."

Jadzia simply rolled back over. "I'm so tired..." She muttered into the pillow, yanking the covers over her head.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have stayed at Quark's so long last night." Kira retorted, earning only a huff from Jadzia.

"Just come back to bed with me. It's not like Sisko needs us.." Jadzia said, rolling over once more so she could hug Kira's thigh. "I don't want to get up."

Kira laughed. "I can tell." She tried to get up, but Jadzia simply whined and tightened her arms around Kira's thigh. “Come back to bed with me. Sisko doesn’t need us right now..”

Kira sighed. “If I lay with your for,” she looked back at the clock, “ten minutes, will you get up and get ready?’’

Jadzia mumbled a quiet ‘yes’ and released her grip around the Bajoran’s thigh. Kira huffed, mildly irritated with the Trill’s behavior, but she took off her shoes and laid back in bed anyway. Jadzia wrapped herself around her bedmate

“Thank you..” Jadzia murmured, kissing Kira’s ear.

Kira sighed, wrapping a possessive arm around Jadzia. “Ten minutes Dax.”

* * *

 

“Sisko to Major Kira.”

A pause.

“Major? Are you alright?”

“Huh?” Kira rolled over and tapped her com badge. “Major Kira here, what’s wrong?”

“Major!” Sisko sounded relieved. “Where have you been? You and Dax are both late for your shifts.”

“Late?” Kira leaned up and glanced at the clock, her eyes widening. It had been a lot longer than ten minutes.

“We’ll be right there!” She nudged Jadzia. “Hey! Get up we have to go!”

“What?” She muttered sleepily, Kira practically dragging her spotted butt out of bed at this point.

“WE’RE LATE.”

“Oh!” Jadzia jumped up, scrambling to find her clothes.


End file.
